


The Beast

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is hopelessly dying... or isn't she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast

"Don't worry, everything will be alright.  


I know it's scary, but everything will be alright!" 

\- Suicide Silence (OCD)

Morgana was lost. No more chances, no escape. Aithusa fell to her feet with her neck badly wounded. Then she just smelt the breath full of sulfur. She was unable to breathe. The huge green dragon ingurgitated her.  
Morgana slided down the beast's throat. She whispered some enchantments, nevertheless they seemed so useless. She felt so hopeless. No way out. Darkness. And slowly dying in the creature's stormach, being slowly etched with it's stormach acids. Morgana slowly raised her triskellion and started to pray silently.

It seemed her gods will not help her this time. Not anymore. Morgana gave up and just slowly waited for the acids to melt her face and flesh. She had lost her fight.

But suddenly the world started to shake. What was happening? The beast was shaking in cramps. What? What's this? Morgana was scared. Is it the end? Is it the end of the world?

The light appeared. Rays shone into her eyes and she had to smirk. What? Is this hell? Or may this be paradise? She noticed a face in front of her... veiled with the pale hair.

 

Morgause did not intend to lose Morgana. She did hesitate for not even a second. Careless about the danger she jumped ahead towards the beast. She was moving briskly, cutting the beasts neck deep many times, avoiding it's massive jaws. Morgause produced her second blade, made of silver. Then she just cut forth, slitting the beast's abdomen.

The beast screeched in pain and dropped dead. Morgause ran towards the wound. Oh, Morgana... are you still here? Are you with me? Please, tell me it's just unconsciousness...  
Morgana felt like in a dream. But when she felt Morgause's shivering kiss upon her eyelids, she woke. My sister... you saved me... you saved my life...

"I love you," whispered Morgana. Morgause just hugged her shoulders and her lips clung to Morgana's.

 

"All my agony fades away

When you hold me in your embrace."

\- Within Temptation (All I Need)


End file.
